Las cosas no son todo lo que ves
by Gabst
Summary: Gabriel un joven pony amante de las cosas simples y sencillas, nos quiere hacer conocer como seria si todo lo que te dieron nunca valiera y salieras a buscar tu futuro. Una historia simple y de lo incomodo que seria vivir en una rutina.


En esta pequeña parte del mundo, estando en el medio de todo este sistema de orden y viceversa se encuentra la ciudad de Ponyville, en este pueblo habitado casi únicamente por ponys, debido a algunos acontecimientos nace un pequeño potrillo. No fue tan ostentoso el nacimiento de este, fue como todos los demás, a excepción que ya al momento de nacer su madre murió debido a problemas al elegir que su hijo nazca por métodos naturales. En su lugar el padre debido a problemas financieros había ido a prisión por unos días, a lo que no supo del nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Fue dado poco tiempo después en adopción, debido a que su padre no soluciono sus problemas y todos sus bienes fueron vendidos a otro negociante que además ahora era estafador, Filthy Rich, era su nombre.

Poco se sabía del destino incierto del pequeño potrillo. Pasaron los años y el pequeño potrillo ya tenía la suficiente estatura para...poder volar, si, era un pegaso. En esos entonces ocurrió la mejor cosa que a alguien le hubiera pasado, después de tanto pudo finalmente ser adoptado por una joven pareja que no podían tener hijos, al pequeño no le importo quienes fuesen, ahora podría tener...una familia.

Los primeros años, el pequeño Gabriel, nombre que sus nuevos padres le habían dado, era feliz y ya había pasado tantas cosas, que pudo entender la razón de su adopción, sus padres adoptivos no eran aptos por los médicos pero pudo ver que su madre si podía tener potrillos, la pregunta ahora rondaba de porque declararon a los dos oficialmente estériles.

Pasado los días, semanas, meses se empezó a dar cuenta que su madre era cortejada por más de un macho, el al no saber que deberia hacer solamente lo ignoro.

Debido a que fue huérfano sus padres no lo enviaron al colegio debido a que podría recibir burlas de eso, así que fue educado por ellos, para suerte del pequeño Gabriel este poseía la capacidad del rápido aprendizaje, tan solo lo miraba y ya comprendía el funcionamiento de las cosas. Con esta gran habilidad fue enviado a participar a una muy joven edad de empacar el invierno.

Era el mas joven que nunca habría participado y aunque hacia su mayor esfuerzo para que el invierno se empaque como se debe, parecía que nunca era suficiente.

Ahí poco a poco y sin querer fue conociendo algunos a los que se podria decirles amigos, era muy reservado y no habla nada mas para preguntar o afirmar algo que era obvio. Por todo lo demas los miraba y asentia o negaba.

Con tanto trabajo duro y tiempo libre fue conociendo a una de la que si Gabriel llamo amiga, Applejack, una joven en ese entonces potra que trabajaba en la granja de su familia. Apenas era de su porte, Gabriel era era más alto que ella aunque fuese menor a la joven yegua.

Al ser un pegaso chocaba con Rainbow y sus invitaciones a hacer carreras, a lo que el rechazaba por temor y porque no sabía como usar sus alas a la misma velocidad que Rainbow.

Conoció a Rarity de un trabajo de mudanza, ya que él estuvo cuando la unicornio blanca empezó a llevar sus cosas de lo que antes era vivir con sus padres a su nuevo hogar y trabajo, osea cuando empezo a independizarse.

Estuvo con Pinkie cuando necesitaba más cascos para hacer órdenes de pasteles aún más grandes, no sucedió mucho con ella ya que los dos tenían una diferente personalidad, pero Pinkie nunca olvido como usaba sus alas como unos cascos más.

Trabajo junto con la doctora Fauna y por descarte conoció a Fluttershy quien se porto amable y lo invito a tomar una taza de café a lo cual no pudo negarse y conocer asi su pasión por los animales, también conocio su pasión por el tejido haciendo una bufanda para cada uno.

Todo era rutinario en la vida de Gabriel, primero se levantaba, revisaba su lista de actividades y tachaba algo que ya pudo haber hecho ayer. Este dia marco dos casillas y se marcho. Empezaba a preparar su desayuno puesto que no quería hacer a sus padres que piensen que no es un adulto, apenas tenía unos 17 pero ya se sentía como un adulto.

Después de terminar su desayuno y dejar para sus padres se pasó a retirar, como a veces se iba muy temprano y como no deseaba despertar a sus padres se fue sin decir nada. Ya en la calle no veía muchos ponys la gran mayoría o estaban cansados o tratando de estar felices.

En el medio de estas personas Gabriel caminaba, no era visto por nadie, no era saludado, era como un fantasma para todos.

*Otro día y otra mañana exactamente igual a la de ayer* - pensó

Si los ponys se lograran preguntar donde trabajaba, era ya de suponer que porque era un pegaso hiciera algo entretenido pero para eso el debía tener una Cutie Mark de algo que valiera la pena. Dibujado a su costado escondido por sus alas había una brújula que significaba...no era un aventurero era un cartógrafo. El que se encargaba de recibir los datos que traían y encargarse de plasmarlo en papel. Una tarea, no un poco sino totalmente aburrida. Parecía mas un derroche de talento, podría construir una casa, podría vender cualquier cosa, hasta incluso podría hacer vestidos y trajes. Pero parecía que nadie quería darle una prueba y contratarlo.

Pareciese que ya nada interesante pasaría, hasta que siguiendo la rutina de cada dia algo nuevo paso. Una unicornio purpura había llegado a Ponyville, Gabriel no le saludo como se debe puesto que solo la veía a través del cristal del ayuntamiento, si, ahí trabajaba.

La miraba y parecía más interesante que muchos ponys a los que había visto. Ella tenía un dragón bebe consigo, nunca antes él había visto uno. Por lo que sabía ellos no se alejan de su nido y solo si lo hicieran siempre sus madres estarían en el acecho. Pero pareciese que este dragón estuviera con su madre puesto que no se alejaba de la unicornio purpura. Los dos se alejaron tanto del marco del cristal que ya no pudo verlos, no le importo mucho, ya que tarde o temprano la conocería y rápidamente se olvidaría de él, como todos.

Pasaron unas horas y cuando ya era el momento de regresar a casa escucho la más grande bulla proveniente de la biblioteca, dio un pequeño gesto de confianza ya que sabía que seguro Pinkie conoció a la nueva y que le había armado una fiesta.

\- Otra excusa para una fiesta a más no poder - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso girando hacia la biblioteca se preguntaba, de porque haría una fiesta en la biblioteca, Pinkie acostumbraba hacerlo en la casa de los nuevos. No se lo pregunto mucho y fue para ver si le darían un poco de pastel, para él y para sus padres.

En lo que ya estaba llegando, noto como la puerta se abrió y todos los ponys que estaban en la fiesta salieron en dirección contra él, parecía que la fiesta había acabado pero...

Luego recordó que hoy era el aniversario que Celestia mando a Nightmare Moon a la Luna, supuso que por eso le pidieron que limpiara el lugar porque habría mas gente ahí en la tarde.

En eso ve como la ultima en salir es Pinkie, como Pinkie rara vez lo veía, lo saludo y entablo una conversación

\- Hola Gabi, ¿viniste por la fiesta, no? -dijo risueña y girando la cabeza para verlo como si dijera, asi te queria agarrar.

\- Solo vine por un poco de pastel, se que haces buenos pasteles Pinkie y desearía si no es molestia llevarme unas rebanadas.

\- Oh... - la mirada de Pinkie decayó ya que creía que al fin Gabriel se animaría a participar de sus fiestas.

\- No te pongas así Pinkie, sabes que yo no soy de socializar mucho con todos los ponys.

\- Eso lo sé, pero algún día sé que vendrás y serás el alma de la fiesta.

\- No lo creo, pero volviendo al tema...

\- Si, hay mucho pastel, casi nadie comió mas se dedicaron a bailar y tomar ponche.

\- Eso suena bien para mi, bueno me tengo que ir no quiero que mis padres se preocupen por mi.

\- EH?, no irán a ver a Celestia?, estará en el ayuntamiento.

\- No creo, ellos no se relacionan con esas cosas, además hoy es noche de spaguetti.

\- Ohhhhhh, seria fantástico que me invitaras alguna vez. Yo también quisiera probar la sazón de tu mamá, la señora Dust siempre cocina muy bien.

\- Si, bueno creo que debes irte no querrás quedarte sin lugar para ver a Celestia.

\- Es cierto!, entonces hasta luego Gabi.

\- Hasta luego Pinkie.

Los dos se alejaron, Pinkie fue saltando directo al ayuntamiento, estaba pensando reservar un lugar para la nueva habitante de Ponyville.

En tanto, Gabriel ya había llegado a la biblioteca y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta un pequeño dragón la abrió, ambos se quedaron un momento quietos mirándose hasta que una voz los hizo regresar del trance.

\- Spike, no queremos llegar tarde abre la puerta y vamos al ayuntamiento.

\- Oh si, lo siento Twilight - dijo el pequeño dragon.

El pegaso solo se aparto y dejo pasar a los extraños. Como era de esperarse los dos hicieron lo mismo. Twilight no estaba segura si irse o preguntar la razon de que aquel pegaso estuviera ahí. El pequeño dragón se subió al lomo de la unicornio y ambos partieron rumbo al ayuntamiento.

\- Okay eso fue un poco raro e incómodo - dijo Gabriel mirando como ambos extraños se alejaban.

Sin mucha duda entro a la biblioteca donde vio como habían serpentinas en el suelo, globos colgando de sillas y de todo lo que se pudiera ver, una mesa donde había bocaditos, Gabriel como no había traído nada, tomo platos desechables y corto el pastel que estaba en la mesa, le pareció extraño de verdad no habían comido pastel, apenas casi se comieron la cuarta parte. Corto tres pedazos grandes para no desperdiciar el enorme pastel que Pinkie había hecho.

Tomo un rato, luego trato de taparlo con otro plato cada pastel para evitar que le cayera algo. Tomo un poco de ponche y se dispuso a salir, cuando miro el cielo noto como un aurora salía de una ventana del ayuntamiento.

Al bajar la mirada vio como la extraña estaba corriendo hacia él, se giró y dejo que pasara. En eso vio como Rainvow la seguía. Como el problema no se relacionaba con el decidió no meterse e irse con el pastel.

Al rato vio como casi todos ponys de Ponyville estaban corriendo asustados. Parecía que algo grave había pasado, pero como no quería problemas simplemente trato de llegar a su casa. Después de unos minutos llego, con una sonrisa de su madre que estaba en la cocina cerca de la entrada.

Su padre estaba asustado y angustiado mirando el cielo por la ventana.

\- Ya llegue - dijo Gabriel anunciando a sus padres su presencia.

\- Gabriel, sabes algo de porque los ponys están corriendo desenfrenados por las calles diciendo que Celestia no esta - dijo el señor, padre de Gabriel.

\- No tengo idea Pa.

\- Y tampoco de porque la Luna no baja aun.

\- Lo siento, no tengo idea, sea lo que sea debe ser temporal.

Viendo como el seguía mirando hacia afuera me retire de la sala hacia la cocina, dejando las rebanadas de pastel en el refrigerador.

\- Pinkie Pie?.

\- Si, había hecho una fiesta y me parecio buena idea traer un poco.

Gabriel guardo las rebanadas de pastel en el refrigerador y se dispuso a ayudar a su madre a cortar los vegetales. Por otra parte, muy alejado de la casa de Gabriel, las seis ponys estaban adentrándose al bosque Everfree.

Las cosas sucedian igual a la serie, cada una realizando una acción que indicaba el elemento de la armonía de cada una. Cuando lanzaron a Nightmare Moon su rayo de colores, todo el cielo se ilumino por un momento en ese momento Gabriel estaba mirando las estrellas y noto como el cielo se torno de unos colores arco iris.

Se alejó del telescopio y miro el cielo un poco impresionado.

\- Que extraño, las auroras boreales solo existen cerca de las montañas.

Saco una cámara y tomo una foto al singular fenómeno pensando que era natural.

Luego de eso inmediatamente salió el sol, el arco iris desapareció y vio como la Luna bajaba y el sol se elevaba de nuevo.

\- Parece que me desvele - dijo mirando su plato de comida aun entero.

Gabriel miro un poco cansado el sol y repitió la rutina de todas las mañanas.

Lo que no se esperaba que ahora nadie estuviera en las calles, pareciese que todos están festejando o que se mudaron...todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Odio los lunes - dijo mirando desde su posición al ayuntamiento.

Caminando se percato que la gente ya empezaba a salir de sus casas y noto como una cantidad de ponys salió del ayuntamiento felices.

\- Genial, ahora tendré que limpiar todo lo que dejaron...

Caminando y trotando pudo llegar al ayuntamiento, ahí estaba la alcaldesa Mare, Gabriel se acerco a preguntarle de la razón que se halla retrasado la noche.

\- ¿No estabas aquí cuando esa yegua oscura apareció?

\- Creo que no, me fui al terminar de limpiar el lugar, ya estaba muy cansado para estar aquí aún más.

\- Bueno, creo que deberías relacionarte más y sabrías todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Por favor alcaldesa, no quiero un sermón.

La alcaldesa estiro su casco y le dio caricias en la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

\- Algún día sabrás que no todo en la vida es trabajo, me recuerdas tanto a mi hijo.

Gabriel no dijo nada y simplemente agacho la cabeza, dejo que le acariciara.

Hace mucho tiempo la alcaldesa Mare tenía un hijo, el seria el sucesor de ella cuando se retirara, pero por una extraña enfermedad que afecto a los corceles solamente, su hijo murió. La alcaldesa mira a Gabriel como su hijo porque en si tambien era como el, pero con la excepción que parecía indiferente a lo que sentían otros.

\- Alcaldesa...

\- Si Elías - dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Se le quiere Alcaldesa. Pero ahora por favor.

La alcaldesa abrió los ojos y miro que no era su hijo sino era Gabriel, el cartógrafo y ayudante de la alcaldesa.

\- Perdón querido, me deje llevar... - dijo con una voz un tanto melancólica y con una sonrisita en el rostro.

\- No hay problema - se acercó a la alcaldesa Mare e inclino su cabeza en su cuello.

La alcaldesa se empezó a sonrojar ya que solo su marido había hecho ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos en público, por suerte para los dos nadie estaba aún en el ayuntamiento.

\- Usted es una buena madre, no deje que le digan lo contrario, solo ha vivido una serie de sucesos desafortunados.

La alcaldesa entendió que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo que pensaba sino era una manera de darle un abrazo.

\- Gracias Gabriel - la alcaldesa alzo un casco y le dio un abrazo.

Luego de que se separaran, la alcaldesa Mare con una sonrisa la cambio a una de sorpresa.

\- Oh si, me olvide decirte Gabriel, hoy no hay servicio, estamos celebrando ahora el regreso de la princesa Luna.

\- No hay, wow, creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenemos un feriado porque si.

\- No es porque si, la princesa Luna dejo de ser Nightmare Moon y se unió junto a su hermana la princesa Celestia a gobernar en Canterlot.

\- Ya veo, ¿puedo preguntar a que vino el cambio de una yegua de ser malvada a ser ahora amable?

\- La verdad no lo tengo tan claro, pero dicen que seis ponys lo hicieron usando los elementos de la Armonía.

\- Creo que leí eso en alguna parte, de todas formas hasta luego Alcaldesa debo buscar entonces algo que hacer.

Gabriel estiro el ala y como respuesta la alcaldesa estrecho su ala como muestra de despedida.

-Tal vez podamos si quieres claro, tomar un café en la cafetería - dijo la alcaldesa un tanto feliz.

Gabriel dio una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta haciendo alegrar a la alcaldesa, que su proposición era aceptada y que podría tener al menos una oportunidad de conocer a su mejor compañero de trabajo.

\- Suena gracioso, café en la cafetería, je - dijo Gabriel pensando cómo, sí, que más van a servir ahí sino.

Las palabras asustaron un poco a la yegua adulta de que su proposición era muy repentina y que ahora sería rechazada.

\- Acepto, será divertido - dijo Gabriel con una sonrisita que alegro a la alcaldesa.

La alcaldesa casi no podía contener la alegría pero debía mantener la compostura, era la alcaldesa después de todo, no podía permitir mostrar debilidad y mucho menos a alguien como Gabriel.

\- ¿A las seis te parece bien? - dijo Gabriel haciendo regresar a la realidad a la alcaldesa que no recordaba lo que le dijo el joven pegaso.

\- Emmm, si, a las siete esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba su felicidad por esta ocasión.

\- Hehe, okay a las siete será.

Gabriel agacho la cabeza en modo de despedida y se empezó a alejar del ayuntamiento, pasaron unos minutos, al momento que Gabriel salió de la vista de la alcaldesa, esta empezó a saltar como joven potrilla, fue tan raro que algunos ponys que empezaban a salir la vieron en esa situación.

El rostro de la alcaldesa se tornó de un color rojo carmesí que la hizo meterse rápido al ayuntamiento. Los pocos que la vieron así simplemente ignoraron el hecho y se fueron.

Adentro del ayuntamiento, la alcaldesa que aún estaba con el lomo contra la puerta suspiro cayendo recostada en el suelo, desaflojo un poco su corbata haciendo que cayera una pequeña foto de bolsillo, en esta foto estaba Gabriel y la alcaldesa. Los dos parecían felices.

\- Aun recuerdo como la pasamos ese día, y como nos divertimos.


End file.
